1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbomachine with a combustion chamber, in particular a gas turbine. The invention also relates to a method of dismantling an element of a turbomachine.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Turbomachines, such as gas turbines for example, are common nowadays in power plant technology and are economical, in particular when they run continuously. Firstly, prolonged downtimes and frequent start-up and shutdown of the turbine have an adverse effect on the service life of the turbine, since the material stress is especially high in particular during start-up and shutdown; secondly, prolonged downtimes, for example due to maintenance work, cause high costs or loss of income. In order to keep the material stress as low as possible on the one hand and the costs as low as possible on the other hand, it is attempted to use the turbomachines in continuous operation. Of course, temporary outage of the turbomachine on account of maintenance work to be carried out is unavoidable, although these downtimes should be as short as possible.
The extent to which the turbomachine is constructed for ease of maintenance, that is to say how simply and quickly it can be maintained, has a particular effect on the length of the downtimes. In this case, complicated and expensive constructions prolong the downtime and make the maintenance more expensive.